Dancing A Holix Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Six comes down to the office for a medical report. Instead, he finds himself doing something COMPLETELY out of his comfort zone to cheer Holiday up. Much fluff. First Holix fic. Enjoy!


**Okay, in Generator Rex, probably my fav pairing is Holix. You know, Six and Holiday. (Not to be confused with Holiday/Rex or Holex) That was the VERY first pairing that I liked, from the moment that Holiday reached for his hand. I mean, we all KNOW that Man Of Action doesn't put hints like that in for nothing. Six is definitely my favorite type of character to write about: Reserved with a poorly hidden soft side, and with an undisclosed and mysterious past and mind. Anyway, I just watched Leader of the Pack (EPIC) and wanted to type a nice bit of Holix fluff. Now, people who read my fanfics know that I'm famous for putting in long fluffy kissing scenes. Well...I'm going for a change of style here because I like to stay relatively in character and I CAN NOT picture Six making out with Holiday the way I make Kevin and Gwen make out in my Gwevin fics. It's just...NO! I have another style in mind for Holix but I'll save that for a later fic. For now, here's a little bit of simple Holix fluff. Basically, Six and Holiday talk after the incidents of the latest episode and Holiday mentions how long it's been since she's been to a party. Six decides to do something very sweet. Enjoy! ^_^**

Holiday smiled and gave Rex a pat on the shoulder. "Good job, Rex. You were amazing today." She took the thermometer out of his mouth and checked the reading. "Temperature normal...biometrics normal..." She smiled affectionately at him. "I have a few orders for you as your doctor: Listen to some music, watch some TV, and start eating that pineapple pizza that's waiting in your room before Bobo does!"

Rex's eyes lit up with excitement. "Sweet! Thanks, Doc!" He started to run out of the room before pausing. "Ya know...that pineapple pizza wouldn't be nearly as sweet to spend the evening with as you..." A crumpled up piece of paper bouncing off his head gave him his answer. "Fine, but my offer stands for a looooong time!" He winked and ran out of the room before Holiday could throw something else at him.

Six walked into the room, wearing an annoyed expression on his face. "Please tell me it wasn't you that put the Mountain Dew in Rex's room..."

Holiday shrugged her shoulders innocently. "It's his favorite, and I think he deserves a reward!"

"Yeah...and apparently I deserve a punishment. You forget who has to deal with him most of the day." Six sighed and sat down at the table. "So. Did you finish your medical report?" He asked, shuffling a few of his own papers.

"You know, I'll bet it would kill you to say 'Hi. How are you?', am I right?" Holiday rolled her eyes and sat down across from Six. "Yes, I finished the medical report as always."

"Good." Six nodded curtly. Maybe he'd be able to get out of here without another three-hour emotional montage. "I'll give White Knight a full report tomorrow morning." He stood and started to walk out of the room. "Goodnight."

"It's been awhile..." Holiday mused, partially to herself and partially to Six. "I haven't worn a dress like that in ages..."

'Here we go...' If it were anyone else, Six would have just kept walking and ignored what was being said. With Holiday, however, he couldn't seem to pull away as easily. It was almost as if there was a voice inside of him instructing him to listen to her, no matter how painful it got. The weirdest thing was, for some reason, he always ended up being happier when she was done talking to him.

Holiday glanced up. Six hadn't left and closed the door in her face. That was his way of telling her to continue. "It's just...ever since I started working for Providence, it's been all work and no play." She chuckled a little. "My goodness, I'm beginning to sound like Rex."

"That isn't a good thing." Six promptly replied, turning around. "It's imperative that _you_ at least keep your head. One moment of forgetfulness and Rex could be in serious trouble."

Holiday narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that Rex's safety is first and foremost in my mind." She dropped her hands again and looked away. "But I _am_ human after all. One does miss going to parties...dancing..." Her face took on a slightly dreamy appearance as she thought back to the days before Providence. The days when work and fun were mixed. The days before the Evo war. "Seriously, that party was the closest I've gotten to a dance floor in forever! How sad is that?" She glanced back at Six. "You can't tell me that you don't miss having fun every once in awhile."

Six raised an eyebrow, masking the unpleasant lurch in his stomach. "I...don't miss it." He finally muttered, pushing thoughts of his troubled past away for the time being. "No use wasting time when there is a war to win."

Holiday breathed a sigh. "Like I said: All work, no fun." She shook her head sadly. "Ah well...might as well go to bed. Night, Six." She started to walk away.

'Leave now, Six. Walk away while you still can...' Instead of listening to what was probably his more sensible side, Six called after Holiday. "Do you still have that dress?"

Holiday blinked in confusion. 'Wha...?' "Yes. Why?" She tilted her head curiously.

'Go away now, Six. You still have the chance!' "Why don't you go put it on?" Six said instead, once more ignoring his voice of reason. 'And you lost it...'

Holiday nodded her head slowly, more than a little confused, before walking out of the office and toward her room. 'What's he getting at? Why would he want me to...' She shook her head. With Six, it was impossible to tell.

Once Holiday left, Six turned his attention to the radio and started flipping through stations.

_You're hot and you're cold! You're yes and you're no-_

Click

_I kissed a girl and I liked it-_

Click

_You get the best of both worlds-_

CLICK!

Six frowned in agitation. Was there anything _good_ on the radio anymore? Or was everything teenage garbage? 'Why am I even bothering with this?' Six wondered as he continued to turn the radio dial. Why did he want to do this? Why did he want Holiday to be happy? Why was this so important?

_If you like it then you should've put a ring on it-_

Click

Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time he had done something completely out of his comfort zone to please her. He could recall multiple occasions where he had done many odd things such as having a five-hour argument with White Knight to keep her sister alive or smiling at her a little more than necessary. Why was that?

_So make way to start the revolution! Make way we're gonna-_

Click

'What are kids listening to nowadays? Trash!' Six frowned even deeper. No wonder Rex's mind was so warped! If fed a daily diet of this new kid's junk, Six would probably lose his mind! He could hear Holiday's footsteps. He started clicking faster. He paused at a station that said that the next selection would be "San and Ashitaka's theme". 'Anime trash...' Six was about to turn the dial again when a soft, sweet piano melody began to sound. It floated gently around the office and brought with it a feeling of great calm and contentment. Six blinked a few times in surprise. 'This actually doesn't sound bad...' He stood up as Holiday opened the door. He would never admit it, but he thought that that dress looked beautiful on her. The icy blue...it really brought out those eyes. He mentally punched himself for thinking such unprofessional thoughts. Then again...was what he was about to do really professional?

Holiday glanced at the radio and smiled at the gentle piano music before turning to Six. "So...why did you want me to put this on?" She smirked flirtatiously. "Do I really look that 'nice' in it?"

'Ugh...' He _hated_ it when she tried to flirt. She acted like a sixteen year old girl sometimes! It really wasn't becoming of her education, maturity, and beauty. Wait...what? Six pushed the thought out of his head and, before he could change his own mind, silently held out a hand.

Holiday's eyes widened in shock. 'Wait...is he...?' She stared at Six's outstretched hand for a moment before hesitatingly placing her own hand in it. 'There's no way he-' All thought stopped as she suddenly found herself in Six's warm, firm embrace. One hard hand was placed delicately across her waist while the other continued to hold her hand. She nervously placed her free hand on his shoulder and, before she knew it, began to dance. She was surprised by how expertly he led her in the dance, moving gracefully and smoothly. She looked up at his face. Expressionless as always. Still, she smiled up at him and tightened her grip a little on his shoulder.

Six looked down at Holiday and felt an odd melting sensation in his chest as she smiled up at him. 'Maybe I'm getting tired...' Nonetheless, he continued to dance, holding Holiday and moving the same way he always did: firmly and subtly. As her grip tightened on his shoulder, Six instinctively tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her a little closer.

Holiday felt a rush of excitement as she felt Six gently pull her closer to him. She followed his lead accurately and danced with a rhythm that she had almost forgotten. It felt so good to be doing it again... And with Six, it seemed even better! Especially considering the fact that he probably would never do such a thing with anyone else. The thought pleased her immensely as she cautiously rested her head on his other shoulder.

Six almost smiled as he felt her relax against him. This felt nicer than he would've thought it would feel. Dancing...he'd have to try it again more often! Without thinking, he let go of her hand and placed his now free hand between her shoulder blades while wrapping his other arm even more around her waist, half hugging her to him. If this was _any_ other circumstance, he wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing! But right now...right here...with that piano music playing...and feeling how warm she was against him... Six could feel himself slowly losing all reason.

Holiday was glad that Six couldn't see the hot blush that spread across her face. This had to be a dream! She never could have imagined Six doing anything like this! 'Calm down, Holiday. You're a professional. You can handle this!' Recovering, she moved her free hand so that it rested on Six's other shoulder. She then slowly wrapped her arms around Six from there, closing the distance between them, her head comfortably nestled in the crook of his neck on the side.

Six felt nearly overwhelmed. She was so...warm... Her soft breath caressed his neck. He wrapped his own arms tightly around her, moving slower and slower, until the dancing was at a minimum and the main focus was this new feeling that was slowly spreading from his chest and throughout his whole body. It felt wonderful! It took every ounce of will power to keep stern control over his own emotions.

Holiday's eyes were closed and a content smile was spreading across her face. Everything about this felt so perfect. She had lost track of how long they had been dancing. As the song came to an end, still in a state of stupor, Holiday did something that she probably would _never_ do under normal circumstances: She stood on her toes and tenderly touched her lips to Six's.

Six stopped dancing altogether as Holiday's soft lips gently pressed against his own. Before he could rein himself in, he moved his lips, ever so slightly responding to her advance. A warm flush spread across his cheeks. The world around him seemed to fade away until nothing existed except the soft, slender, sweet woman in his arms. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like ages. The two pulled away at the same time, very slowly, their eyes half closed though Six's glasses concealed that fact. His heart was pounding like crazy. What was wrong with him? Abruptly, he released his hold on Holiday and took a step back. He cleared his throat nervously and carefully avoided eye contact. "It's getting late." He turned off the radio and turned on his heel. "Goodnight, Doctor." He said crisply as he walked out of the office, faking his usual calm pace and walking out the door without another word.

Holiday stood there for a long time in a daze. Did that really just happen? Did she and Six really... She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. 'Six is right. It's getting late. I should probably get some sleep...' As she walked to her room however, she still couldn't completely shake the new, misty smile that seemed to be permanently etched across her face. 'I really _should_ try to have fun more often...'

**First Holix fic. Whaddaya think? I don't care if Six SEEMED OOC. I firmly believe that the layer that separates Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Mysterious from the softie is a VERY thin layer. Just look at how he is with Rex in all of the episodes! It's clear proof! Just a warning: Any flames will merely be used to burn Van Kleis the pedophile. He was even MORE creepy in this episode than in episode 1! I'd like to quickly point out some things about Six: First of all, does anyone else like the possibility of him being an Evo? Maybe those shades hide more than we think... And how does he always get those katanas I wonder... Also, I'd LOVE it if he adopted Rex at the end of the series! (Sorry. I'm a sucker for family fluff and Six is SOOOO sweet with Rex in his own way!) Finally, I LOVED Six in this episode! "You look...nice." Wow! Not bad, Six! Did you hurt yourself? LOL! He reminds me of Agent K from Men In Black so much, it's not even funny! Peace out!**


End file.
